weatherfandomcom-20200223-history
1995 Atlantic hurricane season
https://archive.is/20131014011805/img100.imageshack.us/img100/5996/1995atlantichurricanesega6.png The 1995 Atlantic hurricane season officially began on June 1, 1995, and lasted until November 30, 1995. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. The 1995 season was extremely active, the second most of active on record at the time until it was bumped to third most active after the 2005 season. In addition, 1995 was the most active year in the Atlantic since 1933 at the time. 1995 produced a total of 19 storms, 11 hurricanes, and 5 major hurricanes. 1995 is tied with 1887 for producing 19 named storms. 1995 was made active partially due to La Niña which was present throughout most of 1995. However, despite the large amount of storm activity, most storms in 1995 stayed at sea. Notable storms include Hurricane Erin, which struck the Florida Panhandle as a Category 2 hurricane after striking east-central Florida as a Category 1 hurricane. Erin produced significant damage, over $700,000,000 (1995 USD) to be exact. Hurricane Felix threatened to strike the East Coast of the United States, but turned away before it did so. Tropical Storm Jerry, although weak, caused significant flooding in several states, killing 6 people and causing $46.9 million (1995 USD) in damage. Hurricane Luis was a powerful Category 4 hurricane that struck the northern Leeward Islands before recurving out to sea and affecting Atlantic Canada as a Category 1 hurricane. Hurricane Marilyn was a Category 3 hurricane that struck the central portion of the Leeward Islands as a Category 1 hurricane. It then skirted Puerto Rico as a Category 2 hurricane before gradually recurving out to sea. Hurricane Opal was a Category 4 hurricane that formed in late September and struck the Florida Panhandle as a Category 3 hurricane. Opal caused $3,000,000,000 (1995 USD) in damage and killed a total of 69 people, with 59 of those deaths being direct ones. Hurricane Roxanne was an October storm that reached Category 3 status before striking the Yucatan Peninsula at that intensity. Roxanne then emerged into the Gulf of Mexico, still a hurricane. Once in the Gulf of Mexico, Roxanne moved slowly and eratically until dissipation in the Bay of Campeche. Roxanne caused an estimated $1.5 billion (1995 USD) in damage. 1995 also started the "active era" in the Atlantic basin. The previous period of 1970-1994 featured some pretty inactive years in the Atlantic basin, but the 1995-2007 period shows a sharp contrast to the lull in activity observed during the 1970-1994 period. List of Storms * Allison * Barry * Chantal * Dean * Erin * Tropical Depression Six * Felix * Gabrielle * Humberto * Iris * Jerry * Karen * Luis * Tropical Depression Fourteen * Marilyn * Noel * Opal * Pablo * Roxanne * Sebastien * Tanya List of Storm Names * Allison * Barry * Chantal * Dean * Erin * Felix * Gabrielle * Humberto * Iris * Jerry * Karen * Luis * Marilyn * Noel * Opal * Pablo * Roxanne * Sebastien * Tanya * Van * Wendy Retired Names The World Meteorological Organization retired four names during the Spring of 1996 that were from the 1995 season. They are: Luis, Marilyn, Opal, and Roxanne. They were replaced with Lorenzo, Michelle, Olga, and Rebekah for the 2001 Atlantic hurricane season. Category:Atlantic Hurricane Seasons